User blog:Aniju Aura/Things to Remember
This blog is for me and to help me remember what I need to do. Some future stuff will be on there like future Tributes. Things to Draw Draw Logan, Lucifer and Enili Draw Alonzo, Ella and Clarabella Draw Cecil, Buttercup, Utopia and Panxto --- Done! Draw Mitch, Orinoco and Gazebo Draw Dante (Ragular form and toxic form) Draw Aniju Draw Demonclaw Draw Lucifer and Jenna Make lunaii for Logan,draw him looking at his ID with lunaii on it, have him say "This looks nothing like me!" See if you can make lunaii for all your character. Probaby won't be able to make Dante properly or even Utopia or Cecil. Tributes Tributes for future Hunger Games who don't yet have a profile. Name: She-Ra Bourne Age: 18 Gender: Female District: 1 History: She-Ra trained to be a Career for the Hunger Games. She didn't volunteer because her named was picked and everyone knew not to volunteer for her or she would kill them. She’s quite popular in District 1 especially among the boys and they would flirt with her a lot but she doesn’t like arrogant cocky boys. Appearance: Tall and slender with jet black hair with red streaks, she has a tattoo of a scoprion with a crown on it's head on her arm Personality: She-Ra acts like another other Career, mocking people and all however this is just an act to please others. She has a sensitive side that she never shows in fear of disappointing her parents. She-Ra doesn’t like arrogant people, so she doesn’t act all cocky and takes things seriously. However she works well in a team but she doesn’t like being bossed around. Strengths: She-Ra is skilled in most small weapons, like daggers and crossbow, but she is fast. She attacks from behind at distances. Weaknesses: She isn’t very strong like the males, She-Ra is afraid of bugs, she doesn’t get along well with other girls because boys then to favor her better. She obsessing over what others think of her and sometimes she has trust issues. Token: A feather hair piece she wears on her left side Other: She-Ra is named after a female meerkat from the Baobab Mob, her mother was Cruise, She had two brothers Jason Bourne and Scorpion King Hunger Games: The 124th Hunger Games Name: Utopia Spiff Age: 15 Gender: Female District: Capitol History: Utopia lived her whole life in the Capitol however her father works as an Escort so she got to go with him to the other District. After seeing how the poorer District live, Utopia gain symathy for them and alwasy showed kindness to the other District people. She made lots of friends in the other District and one even was reaped into the Hunger Games and died. This made her sad and hate the Hunger Games like anyone from the poorer Districts. Appearance: Small with green eyes and purple hair with pink streaks along the sides. Personality: Utopia is friendly and a bit of a scical butterfly Token: hair pin with feathers and beads Other: Utopia is named after a female meerkat from the Drie Doring, younger sister of Buttercup, neice of Clarabella and her last name comes from another Drie Doring meerkat named Spaceman Spiff. The person she was friends with who died in a Hunger Games was Lucifer. Hunger Games: Possibly the 123th Hunger Games Name: Juno (Needs Last Name) Age: 14 Gender: Male District: 4 History: Juno was born to a teenage mother Amira but she was married to his father. Juno was the only children and after his mother died his aunt took care of him. Juno became a skilled promissing Career but he wasn't interested in Volunteering for a Hunger Games or even being in on. Appearance: Personality: Kind, good-natured, playfull, loyal and sweet Token: Other: Juno was named after a male meerkat from the Whiskers, born to Amira(Rita). His ID Code was VWM125. Hunger Games: Possibly the 125th Hunger Game Name: Cantona Yardies Age: 15 Gender: Male District: None (Travels around) Appearance: Cantona is tall and fit, his body is tone, very pale skin, pale golden hair and pale blue eyes Personality: Cantona is quiet at first, but once he gets to know someone, he'll warm up to them. Cantona is a lot smarter than he lets on, but he is extremely obediant to his higher ups, unless he is in charge. History: Cantoa's pass is unknown as there are no records of his existance. In fact he named himself. Cantona never lived in one District, he instead travels around from District to District looking for work. Cantona however would sign up for the Hunger Games, because he was told to. He would sign up for whatever District he was currently in at the time. The Capitol left him alone, since he never caused any trouble and always showed up for Reaping. Despite not really being apart of any District, since Cantona had the ability to move, and only needed to support himself, he always had enough to eat. Whenever Cantona wouldn't be able to find any work, he would just go into the wilderness and survive by foraging for food or hunting. For some unknown reason Cantona won't stay in one District. He may stay in a District for a few days to a few months depending on how long his jobs last or whenever he feels like leaving. Along the way he made a lot of friends and sometimes shows up t a District for seasonal jobs. Since Cantona worked many odd jobs, he learned many different traits and has a tone body. Strenghts: Cantona has knowladge about different things, he can hunt, forage, identify plants and animals, he can climb and swim, he can run fast, good direction and tracking Weaknesses: Cantona has a fear of cats, Cantona has made lots of friends in the Districts, so he would be unable to kill any of the, if they are Reaped. Cantona is awkward around girls. Token: A silver necklace with a white daisy Other: Cantona was named after a meerkat from the Toyota Mob. His last name comes from a mob Cantona the meerkat helped form. Cantona can sow and make his own clothes after spending some time in District 8, however he is perfectly fine walking around with few to no clothes at all Hunger Games: Pending Need Names Made at Dream Selfy Name This guy (Meerkat eyes) Name this guy (Yellow boy) Name This girl (Blue girl) Name this girl (Red girl) Name this guy (Deino) Name his girl (Pink girl) Name this guy(Older brother of Blue girl) Name this guy (The Red Guardian) Name this girl (The Dark Guardian) Name this guy (Twin blades) Name this girl (Crimson Blade) Name this guy (Axe boy) 'Ivory '(just for fun) Aniju (Attempted at least) Slasho (Purple) Tribute Application Name: First and Last name, maybe a middle name too District: Capitol - 13 Age: 12-18 Gender: Male or female or both? Personality: What is this character like Appearance: What does this character look like History: Tell me a little about this character's life Weapon: I need one primary weapon and any secondary weapons Strenght: What this character is good at Weakness: What this character is not good at or a fear Token: a lucky charm? Other: Anything else not mentioned above that is important to the character Hunger Games Timeline Each Hunger Game my Tributes have been in. Helps keep track of time. Starting with the 88th Hunger Games. 88 - Silks 89 90 - Alonzo 91 92 93 94 95 - Ella "First Alliance Games" 97 98 99 100 - Logan and Clarabella 101 - Mitch, Orinoco, Gazebo, Buttercup and Dante 102 103 104 105 106 107 108 109 110 111 112 113 114 115 116 - Cecil, Josh and Gin "Second Alliance Games" 117 118 119 120 121 - Enili and Lucifer 122 123 - Supposed to be Pantxo and Crochet's Game but never happen 125 Skipping (126 - 224) 225 226 - Gerald 227 228 - Slyder "Revive the Dead Games" 229 Category:Blog posts